Midnight Miko Secretary
by PuriPuriBeth
Summary: "Get her out of here and bring me a secretary with more appealing looks." Kagome's first impression of her new boss? A jackass. Midnight Secretary X Inuyasha Crossover
1. Chapter 1

AN: An crossover of Inuyasha and Midnight Secretary. This is my very first story so please forgive any grammer mistakes and go easy on me. Agh! I don't know if it'll be any good but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Ohmi Tomu. I do not own.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1

"Director Touma's character is a little difficult but I think you will be able to meet the expectations connected to this job, Higurashi-san."

"Thank you very much. I'll do my best."

"Excuse me, sir!" The manager knocked then opened the door, "I'd like to present to you the new secretary in charge, Higurashi-san..."

To Higurashi Kagome's sight was her new director with a woman on his desk, kissing.

"Oh my! That's why I told you to lock the door..." The woman giggled as she cuddled into him, giving a goodbye kiss before getting up to leave. "Well, it looks like you have work to do. I'm retiring for today."

"Sorry."

"I'm terribly sorry, director!" the manager apologized, flustered once the woman left but was waved off as by the director as he sat down.

"So?" he said smirking, facing his manager and Kagome.

"I am Higurashi from the secretarial office. I will be your secretary in charge from today. I'm looking forward to working with you." She smiled politely and gave a slight bow.

"Ah, you started today?" Looking down at her resume, he continued, "Higurashi Kagome, right..? I've heard a lot about you. You entered the company only two years ago, but it seems you showed some excellent qualities."

"I'm afraid so." She smiled.

'No worries, I've heard a lot about you too. Kyohei Touma; only 26 years old and still single but managing director of the Touma Corporation, Production of Tableware. You're the second son of the president of the company but didn't reach the position you're in through nepotism. I've heard that you're really capable in your work. Very strict towards subordinates; doesn't forgive mistakes; but above all, you work after the official hours, and insist that your private secretary stays with you late at night. And next thing you know, your secretaries become absent. You don't separate business from pleasure and famous for being a player. I've heard that 80% of all the guests in his office are women and he uses his office exclusively for his secret affairs…. Ugh, just what I need.' She thought.

"Excellent qualities...Really..." He said while checking Kagome out. She was dressed in a white blouse, black blazer, and black slacks which none that truly showed or flattered her petite curvy figure. Her raven blue hair slicked back in a bun and glasses that dulled her face and bright cerulean eyes. Her appearance was of a plain old secretary with nothing in extraordinary.

"Get her out of here and bring me a secretary with more appealing looks."

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of Kyohei Touma as she stood there not quite believing her ears but on the outside she looked as if he not insulted her.

'What the hell?! The nerve of that jackass!' she thought while slightly twitching in annoyance.

"Her qualifications are all right, but what use do I have of a secretary that I can't even drink with? I need someone with more impressive looks."

"But director-" the manager started.

"Excuse me, Director!" Kagome interrupted as she continued "I'm aware that my appearance is not that of model. But it really is regrettable that you say I'm no good without even giving me chance. Isn't that a bit unreasonable, also you wouldn't even know if I was suitable for the job unless you give me chance to show you, director. If it's not TOO MUCH trouble, I'd like for you to leave me on the job and then judge me. Do you think that is possible?" She finished while smiling, coolly hiding a smirk.

"I don't need a secretary who opposes her superior's orders."

"Oh, but that wasn't an opposition, it was just a suggestion." Acting innocent, she waited for his response.

"Hmmm...I see then in that case," Dumping a stack of files and papers on his desk he gave instructions, "Process this pile here. Based on them, prepare the data for all four categories. Then prepare the materials for tomorrow's meeting. After that, take care of the letters of invitation and notices here. Enter all the data and my schedule in this computer."

The manager looked overwhelmed just by looking at the amount of work to do but Kagome just wrote down the instructions in her planner.

"Don't ask me stupid questions and if you need to, you can refer to the older data."

"Understood."

"Ah, and also, about before..." He added, "That woman, the daughter of the president of Tomonaga Bank. Choose some suitable present for her and send it in my name, ok? And don't connect any incoming calls from women, who are not in the address book. Be careful about that."

"Understood."

'So cleaning up after his affairs is part of my job too... What a pompous, no good-' insulting him as she bowed.

The phone suddenly rang and he answered to let someone in. After a few seconds another women came and started gushing at him and he shooed Kagome out and ordered her not to announce anyone for a while. She and the manager stared at the door in part disbelief but the manger left soon wishing her luck. After a few moments she could hear sounds a women's moan through the door.

'Asshole!' she complained as she started working. Not noticing the feel of something tugging on her miko senses.

~•~•~

Later...

"Tadaima..." Kagome said tiredly as she opened the door to be hugged by a blur of red.

"Welcome home, mama!"

"Shippo! You scared me! How was your day at school?"

"Good! We got to color with the crayon things, play on this weird metal thing that you go down on, and learned to read!" Shippo's tail was wagging in excitement and Kagome couldn't help but squeal and cuddle him, smothering him in kisses.

"You are so cute!"

"MAMA~! I'm a boy so I'm handsome!" he pouted.

"Ok baby," she laughed. "Where's Souta?"

"Here," Souta said from the kitchen making dinner. He had grown up quite a bit since she had come home after her adventures from the past, she was now 24. Being taller than her, at 6'2 compared to her 5'9 and he was now in his junior year of college. Still playing soccer had him as a girls dream guy, tan, lean muscular skin, and light brown hair side swept, giving him a mature look. "Welcome home, nee-san. How was work?"

"Except the fact that my boss is a total player and a-hole? Fine." She snorted as her hair fell down in waves as she loosened her bun, pinching the bridge of her nose as she took her glasses and sat down on the chair as he set the table.

He chuckled as he listened to her complain about her boss over dinner.

"I totally prefer his brother and he's probably just allergic to the sun because he plays with woman all night. Hmph!"

"Mama, does that make him that man who drinks blood and sparkles?" Shippo asked.

"What?"

"One of my teachers was talking all girly about a guy who can't go in the sun because he sparkles and drinks blood. I'm a super strong demon so I could hear them from far away." He puffed his chest in pride.

Kagome and Souta broke down laughing knowing that the he was talking about a book about vampires.

"Maybe baby, maybe. My boss might be a vampire." She answered but broke down laughing all over again. Not knowing how close she was from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's longer than the other chapter and I'm considering changing the rating to M. But anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the people who left me reviews, I was pretty nervous that people wouldn't like my story but I'm glad you guys do. Sorry it took a while to upload, school is always busy and such. Other than that, Please Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Ohmi Tomu. I do not own.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2

"Nee-san, I don't understand why you have dress so old lady like. Those glasses just make it worse." Souta complained while seeing his sister off for work.

"I dress like this because the director is a player! I know I'm not that pretty but I don't want to take any chances in him annoying me," Kagome explained, putting on her black heels. "Besides these glasses were the only ones we had at the shrine lying around. I just haven't gotten around to buying new ones." She kissed Shippo goodbye and hugged her brother before she left.

"She could at least wear clothes that don't make her seem so plain," Souta grumbled holding Shippo in his arms, staring at the door. "I mean it's not like she can't protect herself."

"Mama's the prettiest in the world!" Shippo exclaimed, "I don't like it when she says she's not! I bet its Baka-Yasha's fault! I hate him!" His little tail drooping as he burrowed his face into Souta's black cardigan.

Souta sighed; he squeezed Shippo lightly in reassurance, remembering how much Inuyasha hurt Kagome with the Kikyo incident. He never really knew how much heartache Kagome went through and about the incident but what he heard from Shippo gave him enough info. Souta was grateful that she let him live with her and help pay for his education. She had felt guilty for not being there for him. She was always selfless even when things turned out the worst for her.

"Yeah... Kagome's the prettiest, she just doesn't know it. Come on, we're going to be late for school. Don't forget to wear the bracelet Kagome made to hide your tail and ears." Souta said.

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

"I can't wait to see his tears of regret when he realizes what a useful employee I am." Kagome said, smiling like a Cheshire, she had just finished organizing the last of her work on her computer while waiting for the director to come in.

Hearing the door open and she got up to greet him, "Good morning, Director."

He acknowledged her greeting with a nod and briskly walked toward his office opening the door, "Get ready for the meeting at..." Stopping still without any warning, she ended running into his back while following him to his office.

He was surprised at his sparkling office but most of all at the neat pile of work he assigned to her. "Did you finish these?"

"Yes, Director."

Staring in surprise at her, he sat down pondering. All she did in response was smile at him but inside she was dancing in satisfaction.

"Would you please confirm today's schedule? I need your confirmation." Kagome asked.

He indicated to a pile on his desk, ordering her. "Then put these in order. I'll need them for tomorrow's meeting."

"Yes."

"And send for the balance sheets from the last three years."

"Understood."

"Also send something suitable for this woman."

"...Understood..."

'Another woman?!' she thought as she walked to her desk working immediately starting her work.

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

It had been a few days already and she noticed how busy the director actually was. With his schedule changing by the hour with meetings during the day and paperwork at night, she thought it was a miracle itself that he found the time to spend time with women.

As she went out to see him off to the car, the other secretaries were gushing about seeing director Touma and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he really was all that. She admitted that he was handsome but she had also seen some sexy demons in her time in the Feudal Era. Especially a golden eyed, long silver haired alpha, just remembering him made a shiver run down her body. Although he must be really weak to sunlight seeing that he was decked in sunglasses and an umbrella to cover him to the car.

"I left the arrangements for gifts for the women to you, right?" He said before getting in the car. "They're very popular. I know I told you to choose something suitable, but an accuracy rate of 100% is too high. How did you choose?"

"I checked with your records for placing orders of the last years, director. It seemed that you chose your presents individually for every woman. From that, I could guess what each of them liked and I was careful not to repeat anything, of course." She frowned, worried. "Is there any problem?"

"Yes. It's a problem because if this keeps up, I'll have to stand having a plain-looking secretary around me."

"Thank you very much." Kagome smiled, bowing.

"Ah and another thing! At least have the decency to buy contacts!" He demanded rolling down the window from the car.

"I'm very sorry, sir. But I'm afraid contacts just don't go with my image." She smiled when he drove off pouting. She fist pumped in giddy, once remembering she was still in front of the company building, she looked around to see if anyone saw and coughed in embarrassment.

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

The next day a commotion came up in the office. A woman demanding to see Director Touma and once she saw him, she threw a tantrum.

"Kyohei! Why didn't you come see me?! Are you seeing another woman?! Wher-!"

All he did was kiss her to shut her up and took her into his office, canceling his next few appointments. Kagome sighed knowing this would start a new rumor considering that the other workers saw the incident.

Once he came out the woman looked flushed in satisfaction leaning along him. After he sent the woman off, Kagome thought about how all they did was have sex and wondered just what they did to make the woman barely able to stand. Goodness sakes! They were running a company here! Huffing annoyed but once she thought about it all the other women looked dazed and barely able to stand while looking pale at times.

No matter how hard they went at it, it wasn't normal to be that exhausted and pale. What if the Director was doing illegal business with the women then the whole company would be affected then closed down! She decided to investigate his office that night!

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

The only thing was she never noticed was the tugging on her miko senses every time he slept with woman.

'Ok, I must be crazy for doing this but I can't just let it happen.' Kagome was underneath the desk looking through his files for evidence or the drug he might be using. Once she was done looking there she decided to check his shelves but as she was walking towards it the door opened to the director walking in with a woman. Quickly hiding behind the couch, she cursed at her bad luck as they started making out in front of her.

'I only came to check for evidence….Wait! If I stay then I might see him use the drug?! But do I really have to watch this?!' Hearing the moans she blushed like cherry.

"Please. You….Please…Give it to me…" the woman moaned.

'Wait! The drug?!' she turned to look but only came to the sight of him thrusting into her. 'GAH! …..Wait…..' Her miko senses were tugging on her danger awareness like an alarm and what started it was the fact that the director was sinking his teeth into her neck, blood dripping down.

'Shit! He was a vampire! How did I not notice until now?!' Unfortunately, she accidently knocked the trash can over that she was next to and panicked as he looked over at he. In an instant, it seemed like to her, he was upon her.

"A peeping tom? That's a nice hobby." He said blocking her way out by trapping her.

Snapping out of her stupor, Kagome glared looking at him straight in the eyes, their faces a few centimeters apart. "I'm not a peeping tom!"

Kyohei was surprised but continued, "But you saw it. You saw what I did to that woman."

"So what do you intend to do about it? You'll drink my blood and add another body to dispose of? Well, I'm sorry to say that if you touch me, I'll purify your ass off." Kagome's hands started to glow with the pink light of her power.

Kyohei's eyes widened at the fact that his secretary turned out to be a miko but a fiery one at that. He corrected her, amused at the situation. "Dead body? There never was a dead body, miko. Use your senses." Dragging her to the woman, she checked the body and confirmed that she was still alive. There was blood on her neck but no wound left.

"In order to live, we only need just a bit of the blood of living humans. Unlike you, humans, we don't eat and we don't stoop to something as vulgar like killing, miko. The vampire clan is of the highest class. That's why we're careful to avoid unnecessary deaths. We would never do something as stupid like you humans. Do you understand miko?" He smirked looking down at her.

"First of all, humans aren't stupid, you jackass! Second, my name is KA-GO-ME! Or HI-GU-RASHI! Not miko, bitch, human, or wench. Last, vampires are first class?! I know demons that are more first class than you!" She was annoyed as hell considering he reminded her of a certain someone especially calling her miko instead of her name.

Kyohei twitched in annoyance at the jab of demons being first class. "Look at her expression. In the moment of ecstasy…" Getting closer to her he whispered in her ear, "Women's blood has the best taste. When I caress them, they drown in ecstasy and it becomes more intoxicating than the finest alcohol." Kagome trembled, his hot breath trailing over her neck, her hair slowly and almost sensually coming loose.

"The moment I sink my teeth into their necks…women feel the greatest ecstasy. Women only feel my caress." He chuckled as he saw the flushing of her face and trailed his fingers down her throat and slowly moving down her arm, picking up her hand, "They don't even notice I'm drinking their blood." As if to prove a point he lightly bit her finger and slowly licked up her blood. "And I don't leave marks on their necks."

"But you're just perfect to be assigned to me. You'll help me."

"What?!"

"You know I'm a vampire, so you'll follow me everywhere as my secretary. Your duties won't change much. As for me, it'll be easier to move when you know my circumstances. The light in general isn't a problem, but strong midday sun is out of question. I can eat human food if I have to, but I only take official business related meals." He started to straighten and put his tie back on, "The important meals are once or twice a week. You'll regulate my schedule accordingly and…"

"Wait a minute! Who said I would even work for you?! Is this just to keep an eye on me? I-"She exclaimed, livid.

"Keep an eye? I wouldn't my time with something so boring. We, vampires, have power everywhere within the human society. Politics, economy, press, medicine…. Humans don't even notice us. Rumors are a problem of, course. But I don't have to worry about you spilling something out. You won't right?" He put on his jacket, "You have a brother and son to support don't you? I can make their lives hard with many things…"

Kagome looked down in disbelief and almost in tears that he would go that far.

"I'm not heartless." He sighed, "You'll be generously compensated and working hours will be considered into account."

"Why are you going so far…?" She asked.

"Your work was irreproachable for the last ten days. I'm afraid to let you off your chain. You're the perfect secretary."

She stood stunned for a second but smirked. "I understand. Since you need this miko so bad, I'll do my best to assist a jerk like you as secretary."

"Rest easy, I won't target you. I only drink the finest quality blood… From the finest quality women, miko." He smirked as he left.

"You bastard!" She shouted at him.

And so she became a vampire's secretary.

...

Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry that this update took so long! I've been so busy with school and I've been sort of procrastinating which I totally feel bad about and will try super hard, not to do it again. But enough with the excuses! I'm thinking about changing this fanfic to M. I feel like it should be that rating because the manga is originally kind of risqué. Anyways, to make up for not updating for so long, I will try and upload another chapter tomorrow night! YAY! :) Look forward to it and please enjoy! Review! Because every time I get one, I seriously dance around. It's kind of embarrassing because my siblings ask if I'm crazy. Hehehe

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wish. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Ohmi Tomu. I do not own.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3

'Those who descended from bat demons, by mating humans their demon blood thinned out throughout the generations. Thus, creating what we call today, Vampires.'

'I was now officially the private secretary of Kyohei Touma, Director of Touma Corporation. To find out more about the director, I had called my grandfather to send me information on vampires and luckily he had some scrolls in the storage.'

"Are you even human?! You…. You're a DEVIL!" yelled a man, who was pointing at the Director Touma in fury.

"Director Mita, enough for today…" His secretary soothed, leading him out of the office.

Kagome made sure that they closed the door and heard Kyohei scoff as he lit a cigarette.

"Not even human? Of course not. How dare he put me together with humans?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the egoistic vampire, "Bastard…" She said under her breath, when she turned around she saw him lifting up the scroll she had been reading.

"Looking for weaknesses? Planning to escape?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

Kagome just scoffed, "Please, I don't need to look for your weakness when I can just purify your ass off. Besides, I take my job seriously. I accepted to be your secretary, so I want to make sure I'm the best service to you. To do that, I need to know what you need and what you have to avoid."

Kyohei looked thoughtful for a while but smirked, "Do what you want but this information is old and there are things missing. I hope you aren't as dumb to believe those stories, such as that we're immortal and the living dead, miko."

"Actually, we never know, you are human after all." Kyohei said smugly.

Twitching in annoyance, Kagome just smiled innocently as she asked, "This dumb miko wonders if you sparkle as brightly your ego is."

He stared blankly at her then walked into his office, ignoring her. Blowing a raspberry at the door, she smirked.

'No fun at all. But he is right, this scroll is out of date so I would have to see things for myself to truly understand vampires.'

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

'The director can move around in daylight as long as he avoids direct sunlight and he can eat human food even though he doesn't need to. The essential "meals" are once or twice a week, mainly woman's blood…and of course, they're corporation daughters or rich babes….. All of them develop signs of anemia but none seem to have turned into vampires. Also that part of "Vampires drink only the blood of maidens," my ass, its total bullshit. His women couldn't pass as virgins even if their lives depended on it.'

Then a thought of what happened the night of when she found out that he was a vampire made her blush cherry red. Jumping in surprise when the door opened, Kyohei came out with the woman, "Higurashi, did that arrive?"

"Yes, Sir." Grabbing the box, she handed it to him, "Here it is."

"What? Kyohei… Is this for me?"

'Well, yeah I chose it especially for you…but I think he might kill me for this.' Kagome sweat dropped.

"It's fantastic! Thank you!" The woman thanked Kyohei as she brought out a pure silver cross necklace. Kyohei smirked as he glanced at Kagome and gave her a look as if he could read her mind, "Here, let me help you put it on," he grabbed the necklace and put it on her.

'So he doesn't have a problem with that… okay, so just in case, what about this?' she thought, bringing out a mirror.

"Here's a mirror, if you please."

"Thank you! You're so thoughtful!"

Kagome made sure she angled the mirror so that both the woman and Kyohei would show. And sure enough his reflection did show. Kyohei ended up chuckling at his secretary's antics.

"What? Does it not suit me?"

"No, it's fine. Ignore me, here let me walk you to the car," he started walking her down but looked back at Kagome as he said, "You never know. If I stay here, someone might drive a stake through my heart…."

Kagome blushed as she pouted, "I was just trying things out! Jeez…..I wouldn't have done it hard….I could've healed him." A stake and a hammer were lying "harmlessly" underneath her desk.

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

Only a few minutes later….

"Higurashi-san."

"Manager Touma! Kaya-chan!" Satozuki Kaya blushed and smiled hello.

"So are you getting used to my brother? He has a difficult character, so it must be difficult for you."

"To tell you the truth, it is." She answered honestly, "So Kaya-chan you better not lose Manager Touma and appreciate him well!"

"Hai!" blushing as she answered and Manager Touma chuckled.

'Manager Touma is the Director's older brother. Until last month, I was his secretary's assistant and he was honest, open-hearted, and completely different from the director. He was the perfect boss and if you compared the two, it was like day and night.'

"Is he here?"

"He's absent right now… But I think he'll be back very soon."

"I'll wait for him in his office then."

'Manager Touma isn't a vampire and his father isn't either so I wonder if his family knows about the Director…'

"I'm glad you're getting along with my brother because he needs someone like Higurashi-san to fix his strong-headed personality," Manager Touma said as he looked out of the window in the office at the sun starting to set. When he turned to look at Kagome, "I'm worried about him, you can understand."

'He is soooo kind, different from the director.'

"**I don't need your concern**."

"Kyohei?"

At the door Kyohei answered in a cold voice, "I don't need you to babysit me. What did you come here for, Masaki?"

He started pulling down the blinds for Kyohei as he asked, "So you won't believe me if I said I just wanted to see my little brother?"

'So he did know that Director was a vampire…'

"Excuse me, but no. Hurry up and state your business."

"Would you come to the party at the end of next week?"

"I thought I told you, I won't."

"You have to show your face once in a while. We are all in the same company, but the only time anyone can meet you is during meetings. Father is getting angry." Manager Touma sighed as he continued, "And me and mother, we're worried about-"

"Stop it already!" Kyohei said in a cold voice, "I'm not like you. I don't want to know about my family or relatives. You are only a hindrance for me anyway, now beat it!"

'Why is the director being so rude to his brother and family? I know he's an egoistic bastard but even he's gotta have his reasons…'

All his older brother did was sigh sadly in response, "Kyohei… I've never thought of you as "different" from us."

Manager Touma started to walk out and as he did he apologized to Kagome, "I'm sorry, it's just the usual quarrel between brothers. I'll come again. Let's go, Satozuki-san."

"Hai, Manager Touma." Satozuki answered while giving a quick bow to Kagome.

Kagome gave a bow in goodbye and then stared at Kyohei trying to understand just why he was so bitter towards his family.

"What?"

"Nothing. Would you like anything else?"

"You like that, too?"

"That? All the female employees of the company admire the manager." Kagome answered, trying to see what he was getting at.

"Don't aim too high." Kyohei smirked.

"Shut it, vampire. It seems you misunderstood me." Kagome glared then moved on as if nothing happened. "Your next appointment is an official dinner with Mr. Akiyama from "Shinoda Products" and you have to depart at 5p.m. For today's meeting you will probably need me, so it was decided that I will accompany you. It is not a problem, I hope."

"Okay, fine." He dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

'The minute I start to sympathize or try to understand him, he acts like a total jack ass! Dumb, egoistic, son of a gun!'

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIGNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

In the car, on the way to dinner...

'His warped personality might be because he probably grew up to be the only vampire in the family and also to the fact people always said that his brother is perfect, gets to him…Being compared to someone better than you….." Kagome laughed sadly, remembering the past. "Ha! I know that only too well. Kikyo would've done this and Kikyo wouldn't have done that, how sickening, so much that I start to hate myself. The fact that his brother will probably turn out to be the next president leaves him no choice to hang onto his vampire identity to keep his pride and hold up his self-esteem.'

'We've arrived, sir."

To her view was a beautiful church and surprised she turned to look at the reaction of Director Touma. There was none as Mr. Akiyama greeted them and led them inside.

'Well, he was fine with crosses after all.' She decided.

Inside, the church was a restaurant filled with customers and along the walls were Christian based decorations.

"This is a beautiful place. Your wife is the manager, isn't she?"

"Yes. She purchased this church that was scheduled for demolition; the opening was only a few days ago." Mr. Akiyama explained, "The truth is, my whole family and I are Christians. At least we have a place where we can relax now."

"You have ordered a fine collection of wines, too." Kyohei said lifting his wine glass.

"I can give you a tour of the wine-cellar afterwards."

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

"I hope we'll soon have the honor of another visit."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Kagome bowed.

As they left the church immediately, Kyohei started to breathe hard and sweat.

"Director? Did you have too much to drink?" Kagome asked, reaching out to him.

"**Don't touch me!**" he lashed out at Kagome, jerking his arm away from her.

"Wha-?" She noticed his pale face and got worried, "Are you feeling ill?!"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine at all!" Kagome argued, getting close to him again.

But once again he pushed her away with his arm.

"I'm telling you to stay away from me. The way I am now, I can't be choosy even if I want to." He said, breathing hard.

"….You need blood, don't you?" She realized, "But why all of a sudden? You just had your "meal" today!"

"Kyohei-sama! The man you dinner with was a Christian?" the driver asked.

"Matsuhita!" Kyohei warned.

"The religion?! You're weak against the piety of Christians?! That's why you were fine with that cross and the necklace! But that building and everything in it belongs to the Akiyama family, who are pious Christians! That's why this dinner had such a bad effect on you…" Kagome was worried.

"Well, congratulations for finally finding my weak point. Happy?" Kyohei said.

That had just pissed off Kagome to no end, "YOU BASTARD! I'm your secretary! Even if you're an egoistic, arrogant, womanizing, jackass! Even if you are so uncooperative and a goddamn vampire on top of that… I still want to protect you. Yeah, sure sometimes I want to purify your ass and you annoy the hell out of me, but it doesn't mean I want you dead! I want to protect you! That's why I'm your secretary! Have more faith in me and get it through your thick skull!" She breathed hard and Kyohei stared at her, quiet and shocked while Matsuhita, the driver looked thoughtful.

"So what's your real condition?!" She said getting back into track.

Matsuhita answered for Kyohei, "His life-forces were drained during the meeting. All of his faculties are at their lowest."

"Matsuhita!"

"The source of life-force for the vampires is blood. The energy that was drained for some reason or another can be restored by drinking blood." Matsuhita continued.

"…So you need blood…"

"So hurry up and call someone from my list to…" Kyohei started but was interrupted by Kagome as she saw how bad he was getting.

"No….You can have my blood!"

They looked at her bewildered.

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" Kyohei said, not believing his ears.

"I understand. Even if it's hardly part of my duties as a secretary, but anyway you need blood now!" She grumbled, "Even if mine's not the high-quality blood you usually demand!"

Kyohei sweat dropped at that but his eyes softened as he sighed in defeat, "Admirable devotion you have, miko." He hovered over her and moved toward neck, "I wasn't just complimenting you, you know…." Kagome blushed at his closeness and his breath on her neck.

"This might hurt a bit." He said, licking her neck just as he bit into her neck.

"Ah…" She lightly mewed.

She restrained her powers back and slowly felt a shiver of pleasure go through her body. She felt warmth pool at the bottom of her stomach and felt as if she was floating.

'He is taking away something from inside me… I am melting and floating inside him. We blend together and slowly become one….'

Kyohei was overwhelmed by her taste and the scent she was giving off. Slowly, as her hand that gripped his shoulders became loose, he entwined their fingers together, trying to press his body to hers as close as he could. Almost unable to come to his senses, he finally stopped and rested for a moment at her neck, inhaling her scent. He finally looked at her dazed and flushed face, looking into her cerulean eyes through her glasses.

'She's beautiful.' He thought then finally snapped out of it and pulled away quickly.

"Uhm…Director… If that wasn't enough…"

"If I drank until I was full, it's be bad for you. That was enough." Kyohei said, leaning against the window, trying to clear his head of Kagome's sweet scent.

"Matsuhita, call three other women for me." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

'Other women… Yes… I am just a "first aid meal' so of course he would need others. Why is my heart beating so fast? It must be the loss of blood.'

"Higurashi. You're very sensitive. You were quite tasty, must because you were a miko." Kyohei smirked.

Immediately, Kagome flushed and then got annoyed. "You're lucky, boss. That was miko-style delicacy. You won't taste it again anytime soon." Her bright cerulean eyes flashing in challenge.

"I will do my best to make sure you'll never have to taste it again, Director! I'll guarantee it!"

"Then I'm looking forward to seeing your skills, miko." Kyohei said, in anticipation of what the fiery miko would bring to his now amusing life.

…

Review and let me know your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know:( It's been awhile and I'm sorry. No excuses for you except my thanks for the reviews that came in :D In regards to the questions on whether the story will follow the manga chapter by chapter, copy the storyline, and following the dialogue exactly, the answer is no. The first few chapters I stuck close to the manga while adding small bits of my own bit by bit because I wasn't a hundred percent sure as to how the story will continue. This chapter is certainly different because I'm starting to write my own new story and as for the future, I'll follow parts of the storyline and maybe some dialogue but will try not to follow too closely as I did in the beginning.

Disclaimer: Don't own:( Belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Ohmi Tomu

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 4

"Shippo! Souta! Breakfast is ready!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen, putting the rest of the food on the table. She started getting out the silverware and soon enough, Souta came trudging into the kitchen. She saw his bed hair sticking out the back of head as he trudged into the kitchen.

"Mmmm... Morning..." He mumbled, plopping down into the chair with his eyes barely open.

"Did you stay up late again?" Kagome handed him a cup of coffee.

"Ahhh..." Souta sighed in relief, " I was working on an essay."

"Are you talking about the essay you got last week? I told you that you should have started it earlier." Kagome scolded. She knew how much he tended to procrastinate if she didn't nag him about it.

"I know, I know."

"Now, where's Shippo? He's usually up before you."

"I don't know, I think he's still in bed."

"I better go check, you can start on breakfast."

"Okay." He mumbled as he started to butter his toast.

Walking down the hallway, she knocked on Shippo's door that was decorated with stickers of foxes.

"Shippo?..." She said softly, opening the door. His walls were covered in drawings of memories of the feudal era and some of the present. There was a pile of clothes in the corner of his room and in the other corner were his toys that he never put away. On Shippo's forest green blankets and bed was the sight of Shippo coughing and flushed.

"Mama, I don't feel so good..." Shippo groaned.

Kagome rushed to his side, sitting on the side of his bed and reached out to place her cool hand on his forehead. It was warm, much warmer than hers, causing her eyes to shine with worry.

"You have a fever, does your throat or head hurt?"

Shippo nodded weakly, coughing harshly, making Kagome bite her lip in worry, 'I thought demons didn't get sick... Is it the change in environment? I'll have to ask Souta to buy some medicine.'

"It seems you have the flu. I'll ask Souta to buy some medicine." She said getting up to tell Souta.

"Don't go, Mama..." Shippo's eyes were watery as he whimpered.

Kagome smiled softly, deciding to take care of Shippo first, "I won't, I'll take the day off. First let's get you out of those sweaty clothes then, I'll go tell Souta to buy some medicine for you. After that, I'll make you some porridge and lemon tea, okay?"

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

"Souta, can you go out to the pharmacy and buy some medicine? It seems Shippo has caught the flu."

"Is he okay? I thought demons didn't get sick?"

"He's coughing and has a high fever... I don't know how he got sick though, but I feel like it might be because the change of clean air compared to the feudal era. I hope it doesn't get worse... I'm going to stay home from work today so I'm going to call in."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get better. I'll go right now, are you sure staying home? Don't you have to go in today?" Souta asked, getting his jacket on and grabbed his wallet. "I can just stay home instead, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm worried because this is the first time Shippo has gotten sick. I don't know how much different it is for demons if they do get sick and I don't want to take the chance of something happening." Kagome was biting her lip again in worry.

Souta stopped it by kissing her temple and holding her close until Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed.

"He'll be fine, Aneki." He reassured Kagome firmly, leaving once she nodded.

She sighed as she pulled out her phone to call in sick to her boss and she wasn't looking forward to it.

MIDNIGHTMIKOSECRETARYMIDNIGH TMIKOSECRETARY

"Higurashi, get me on the line with the manager of-" He came to the sight of an empty desk, "Damn..."

This had happened already five times, a repeating occurence throughout the day. The substitute secretary was a ditzy and slow girl, one that was more of an annoyance than help. Kyohei may have been a player, but his standards weren't that to sleep with any low-class human, after all he only drank high quality blood. The only exception was Higurashi and that was because it was an emergency... Even if her blood wasn't the usual quality he would partake in, there was something about Higurashi (Besides the fact that she was a miko.) was to have such plain looking women catch his attention.

"Oh! Director Touma, did you need something?" The girl giggled as she fixed her highlighted hair as she came to the handsome sight of the director. She had always heard rumors of how handsome he was and the skills he had, of course, in the most pleasurable ways as well. She wore her best seductive clothes for this chance as his secretary, a pencil skirt that was skin tight and showed of her legs while her blouse showed of her assets that she knew men couldn't resist.

"Yes, get me on the line with the manager of the sales department now."

"Yes sir, can you tell me the number to reach them?" She tried looking innocent and helpless while leaning towards the director, especially showing of the tops of her breasts.

"There is a list in the drawer. Also, did you get the files I needed done? Where's the proposal I needed an hour ago?" He said, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not done yet, but I bet if you 'helped' me, then I would get everything done so much quicker." The girl licked her lips as seductively as she could, but unfortunately all it made was the director wince at the poor seduction and double meaning she meant.

He sighed, deciding he had enough of the annoying human wench, "I don't know how an idiot like you got hired in the first place, but I'm not going to any work done with you as my secretary. You are fired. Now get out of here or else I will have security help you."

"Wha-!" Sputtering as words were half formed from the girls mouth in disbelief.

"Now." He smirked.

The girl huffed and stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

Kyohei sighed as he contemplated on what to do for the upcoming meeting. That was until he had an idea, he smirked as he thought how Higurashi would react to his idea.

If his secretary wasn't there when he needed her then he would go to her.

...

To Dreamer01- This response is a bit late but yes Kagome is taking the place of Kaya and I won't ignore Kaya but she'll be a minor role in the story. Also about that sexy golden eyed alpha with silver hair? He will be in the story, most definitely ;) I have an idea as to his relationship with Kagome but I might change it so I'm not a hundred percent... But I totally agree that Kyohei needs some competition! LOL :D

The rest of you guys are too sweet to me ^-^ But if you guys have any other questions, ask away.

Please review! :)


End file.
